Dancing Lessons
by shinju-kun
Summary: Ike decided he wants Marth to teach him to dance. MarthxIke fluff. Idk how it turned all angsty...XD


"H-hey, Marth?" Ike asked rather shyly, tapping the blue-haired prince on the shoulder.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked sweetly, turning around to face the intruder of his training.

"Ah, well, I was wondering if you could possibly…um…teach me to dance."

Marth raised a skeptic brow at him. Surely he had been knocked too hard by one of the Alloys, because Commander Ike of the Greil mercenaries was asking him to teach him how to dance.

"No, no I'm serious." He chuckled, his cheeks burning. "You know how it's one of those, uh, 'spur of the moment' things?"

Marth gave a cautious nod.

"Well, I'm having one of those moments…Look, I know it sounds stupid coming from me, but hey, it happens to everyone right?"

Marth continued to stare at him before bursting into a fit of giggles, embarrassing poor Ike to no end.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry, Ike. It's just too funny to think of you actually dancing."

Ike sighed through his nose and didn't utter a word, wishing Snake would come and shoot him on the spot.

After Marth's amusement died down, he locked eyes with Ike and he nodded. "Alright, I will teach you, only because I, want to brush up on my dancing."

Ike smiled nervously and watched as the prince went over to change the battlefield settings on the monitor. After a quick flash, the pair was at the Bridge of Eldin.

"Here?" Ike quirked, raising a brow.

Marth puffed his cheek up and placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, do you want to learn how to dance, or not?"

"Yes!"

"Then refrain yourself from such comments."

Ike rolled his eyes at the almost formal language.

"Now, you'll be the lead and I'll guide you on what you should do and not do." Marth smiled, walking over to Ike. "You do know where to place your hands at least, right?"

The only response was Ike scratching the back of his head, making Marth sigh.

"Well, your hand goes here," he murmured, placing one of Ike's hands on his waist, "while my hand goes here," he placed his hand on Ike's shoulder, "then you hold hands."

"Is that it?" Ike asked, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Well, depending on what your partner suggests, you could also do this." He released Ike's warm hand and placed his other hand on his waist while he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Also, always make sure that you're very close to your partner." He murmured, stepping closer to the mercenary so their bodies touched.

"Why?" He asked, cheeks turning pinker.

The Altean shrugged, making Ike chuckle.

"I thought you were supposed to know, since you're a prince and all."

"Just because I am a prince, does not mean I know why you're supposed to be close to your partner. My best guess is it sparks a romantic setting."

"Oh…so, now what?"

"Well, other than stepping all over my feet, you do this," Marth led Ike for a few moments by swaying back and forth, while slowly rotating.

After Ike got the hang of things, he took the reins from Marth and began small talk.

"So, what's it like, you know, in Altea?"

Marth smiled, "It's a beautiful place, before I first came to the tournament, my hometown had been under attack, so I had to take it back."

"Did you succeed?"

A brighter smile. "Yes, I had taken it back, and my land was in peace for a short while, so I left it to join the tournament. Though, I regretted it deeply, when the tournament ended three years later…"

Ike's own smile faded. "What happened?"

The prince's grip tightened around Ike's neck, as did the mercenary's around his waist.

"My…my homeland…i-it was…destroyed…"

Ike's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth lightly dropped, but he didn't stop their dance. "I-I'm sorry to hear that, Marth…I had no idea-"

"No," Marth cut him off gently, hanging his head, "it's..alright…it's been a few years now…I came back to the tournament to ease my pain, and I had learned to call it my home. Other than here, there's nowhere else for me…"

Ike moved his hands so one was holding the small of his back while he picked up Marth's chin, his heart squeezing when he saw the prince's tear-lined eyes.

"Hey, hey, nakanaide, don't cry…" He cooed, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

"A-ah, I'm sorry…" He whispered, leaning against Ike's shoulder to hide his tears.

Ike held him tighter and he stopped their motions, walking with Marth to sit on the edge of the bridge, pulling the small prince into his lap.

"I-…thank you…" He mumbled, sniffling and wiping his eyes with his palm.

"You're my friend, Marth, and I don't want to see you cry. You don't deserve to be in pain."

"And you do…?" He asked, looking up at Ike with sad eyes.

"I…don't know about that, but that's not the point. You can tell me whatever's on your mind right now."

Marth sniffled again and Ike grabbed the end of his cape, tearing off a piece for Marth to use as a tissue. The Altean wiped his eyes but then gasped. "Your cape! Ike!"

"It's alright, it's already worn out." He held it up to show more of the tattered garment.

"Well, it does, but still! No need to wreck it more!"

Ike chuckled and snaked his arms around Marth's waist, pulling him close. He prince sighed and rested his head against Ike's strong chest, dabbing his eyes.

"Well, anyway, the only thing I have left is my sister, Elice. I haven't seen her in a while, I hope she's alright."

"If she's anything like my sister, Mist, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You're right. Elice can take care of herself. She's probably somewhere around Akanea someplace-that's the continent name by the way."

Ike nodded and stroked his waist with his thumb while he rested his head against Marth's silky hair. "What about your parents?" He asked quietly.

Marth's eyes lowered down to the bridge. "My mother died when I was very young, and during the first attack, my father's life was taken, even with my friend Cain accompanying him."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…at least that's something we have in common."

"Really? You lost your parents too?"

"Yes. I don't really like to talk about it…"

"Okay, then I'll drop the subject."

"Thank you."

The two were enveloped in silence for a short while until Marth decided to speak, "I should be thanking you, Ike. You're so nice to me and you always know what to say; you always know how to take care of me too."

"…I-you're my friend, so it's normal…" He murmured, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"No, with you it's different…"

"How?"

Marth set down the make-shift tissue and he pulled back, cupping the commander's cheeks.

"Th-there's nothing, honest!"

"No, there is. You know, you sure are a bad liar…"

Ike rolled his eyes, making the prince giggle softly.

"Ike, I know how you feel, and…" his own cheeks turned red, "I feel the same way…I-I like you, Ike, I like you a lot…"

"But…I-I can't…you're a prince, I'm a mercenary. There's no way our worlds can be…"

"Ike…," Marth smiled and pulled him down slightly, "I was never a person who cared about a person's position in life, as long as I am in love with them, and it doesn't matter."

"Marth…"

"Don't try to push me away, Ike; you can't hide it any longer…" He pushed his lips against Ike's before he could say anything and closed his eyes.

Ike's eyes widened but then he closed his own eyes, pulling him close while he pressed back, relishing in the soft feel of the prince's lips.

Marth pulled away first, resting his forehead against Ike's. "Ike…" He murmured, "I-I know you feel like we can't be together, but, we're in the Smash Universe, nothing matters here. Sure, we've got our titles, but they're _just_ titles-it doesn't matter. So please? Give me a chance."

Ike stared into those dark blue orbs and he smiled, pecking his lips. "Okay, that sounds good. And it may have been already obvious but I like you too, Marth. My Marth."

"And you're my Ike…" He whispered, leaning up for another kiss.

Ike cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the last one.

"So thi-s is where you two run off to?"

The two gasped and broke apart, looking at their intruder, or better yet, intruders.

The room was a blank white again and they were only armed with their furious blushes at Link and Pit, who were smirking at them.

"See, I _told _you they go off to make out!" Pit chirped, winking at Link.

"We do not! They shouted in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Could you two get a room? We kinda need this room to train."

Ike rolled his eyes and easily stood, taking Marth out. They didn't see the high fives that the pair exchanged behind them.

"Where are you taking me?" Marth asked cutely, his face seeming so childish and innocent.

"My room. I'm pretty sure no one will disturb us here."

"Oh, okay. Ike?"

"Yes?"

"May I, um…may I spend the night with you?"

Ike smiled and closed the door to his room behind him. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marth's cheeks flushed and he smiled but then gasped as Ike placed him down on the bed, also lying on top of him.

"H-hey…"

"Yes?" Ike murmured, nuzzling into his neck, making the prince moan softly.

"If you do anything I don't want, you know what'll happen, right?"

"Like I would do anything you didn't want."

"Oh, well, still. Just warning you."

Ike chuckled and kissed his neck softly. "I promise I will never do anything to your disinterest."

Marth giggled. "Thank you. And Ike?"

"Hm?"

"You're a really good dance partner." Marth whispered, rubbing his back.

Ike chuckled. "Maybe I'll dance with you more often."

~*Kan*~


End file.
